


Nasty

by Improbabilityy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: A song of fire and ice - Freeform, Creepyshipers, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Littlefinger - Freeform, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, alayne stone - Freeform, complex story, this is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: Littlefinger wants power, but more than everything, he wants Sansa, right?So what could possibly happen after she pushes him to the edge, will he stays a man of power or will he totally loose control with her?This is a night of winter but oh well, it’s awkwardly hot here.





	Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the end of season 7. Plus, I’m working by the books and the show. So for my story I’ve been inspired by the show but the feelings of Littlefinger and Sansa are pretty much inspired by the books.

Tonight Sansa had dinner with Littlefinger.  
He had to tell her about the new alliance between Jon and Daenerys. The day had ben really long and Sansa did not want to talk politics but it was his duty after all.

Dinner time was approaching, she decided to relax before confronting her former mentor, she was not in the mood to listen to him or see him.

She did not get used to seeing him again, it had been so long since The Eyrie...  
She was a stupid little girl with dreams and hopes. 

She decided to take a bath and change clothes for dinner for something finner.  
Despite the approaching winter, it was oddly hot that night.

The water relaxed her, she laid down in the bath and closed her eyes for so long that when she woke up, dinner time had been going on for at least a good twenty minutes.  
Littlefinger was certainly waiting for her impatiently.

Sansa came out of the water violently and ran to her thin silk dresses. She found one of an icy blue that reminded her of both the coldness of her emotions and the dark night. She will definitely wear this one.

Five minutes later Sansa came out of her room and walked along a long driveway leading directly to the Winterfell dining rooms.

When she arrived in front of the place, the first thing she saw was Petyr Baelish, waiting for her.  
He wore one of his elegant tunics, it was green so it highlighted his eyes.  
He had not touched his soup, he must certainly waited for her before started eating.

As soon as he saw her, he straightened up and walked over to her, then bowed and kissed her hand gently.

" My lady, I have been waiting for you since it seems like an eternity, I thought you would not come."  
He smiled, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Good evening Lord Baelish, I was just late but I'm here now so we can start discussing. "

She used the same cold tone she took every time she spoke to him now.

Yet, that did not seem to bother him, he continued, still smiling:

 - You are resplendent tonight, my lady. This dress highlights you.

Sansa sweared she saw a gleam in her eyes.

" Your constant compliments do not make you gaining ground Lord Baelish, I have been totally insensitive for it. Please start telling me about this alliance between Jon and this Targaryen. "

Littlefinger did not frankly appreciate Sansa to be like this with him, but he certainly would not admit it.

Littlefinger does not admit his weaknesses.  
Petyr Baelish did it, and Petyr Baelish seemed to be dead now.

He took a deep breath and put his mask back on, he did not wanted her to see that he was quite affected by her.

" My lady, Daenerys Targaryen will be a very good ally, she is a strong and determined woman, and her dragons will certainly seize the iron throne quickly. "

Sansa said nothing, she began her soup thinking. The North definitely needed strong allies, this Daenerys seemed to be the perfect choice.

Sansa and Petyr spent dinner discussing about strategies and policies to help the Queen of Dragons conquer the iron throne with Jon's help.

Sansa almost finished eating and she felt exhausted, she only listen half of Petyr’s speech.

He noticed it and asked:

"My lady, are you okay? "

She did not answer, closing her eyes as she almost fell asleep.

"Sansa ?? "

Petyr's voice seemed so far away, like a whisper. She decided not to listen.

Petyr wondered what was wrong. He touched her shoulder and took her hand to waking her up.

This contact immediately woke Sansa from his torpor, who could not help but pushed him away. She says, annoyed:

 " By what right have you even thought it would be good for you to touch me? »

\- I just wanted to wake you up my lady, you seemed to fall asleep.  
He tried to justify visibly uncomfortable.

 - It's not a reason. I do not want your hands on me anymore and  
I do not want you to approach me anymore, I hope it's clear.

His eyes were throwing daggers.

 

She was unfair. All he did for her. All he wanted to risk for her. Each part of her was a blessing in his eyes and she pushed him away as if they have never been close.

 - I'm sorry Sansa my point was not to make you feel bad.

 - Oh and what about Lisa? And Jon Arryn? Or Joffrey? You did not want to make them feel bad either?

 - I saved you from this capricious and deranged kid if I remember.

 - Saved? To bring me back to other monsters, of course. Did you want to save me from Ramsey too?

 - You blame me for this since always Sansa, I apologized so many times, I opened my heart to you, I did not wanted that, it was a very bad accident. You must believe me if you have even a few memories of when we were together, my love.

 - Do not call me that. My dearest wish would be to erase our moments together from my memory and when I have been sold as a whore too

 - You know it was not that Sansa I did not sell you! I wanted to ensure your safety and my interests

 - I do not know anything about you, Lord Baelish.

 - Petyr. I already told you to call me that

 - It's only Lord Baelish for you. Or maybe you will prefer Littlefinger?

Oh shit.  
She knew what to do to hurt him, did she?

 - Do not call me that Sansa. I hate this nickname

He was such a fool to think that she could forgive him.

 - Or what? Because that is how everyone is calling you, isn’t it? You will stay a poor boy of low birth all your life. But you are aware of it, are not you?

Petyr felt bad for himself, reminding his poor condition.

And now Sansa just seemed bored. As if talking with him was only a source of trouble. She had her cold tone and despised look.

 - How boring must it to be to have to lie and manipulate everyone to achieve their ends. Being alone. People say that you’re everybody’s friend but you know it’s not true don’t you? You just stab people in the front. You did that to my dad and now he is dead by your fault.

  - Are you trying to hurt me here Sansa?

 - Oh no, i will not ever hurt you my lord, you need a heart to feel pain but I doubt that you really have one?

And she meant it.

this man never exposed any feelings, did he even had feelings?

 - Having a heart does not help in this world. My feelings do not matter as long as I get what I want.

He knew that if he wanted to possess everything, sacrifices had to be made.  
He had loved Cat a long time ago and all he had back was a scar and humiliation.

 - So you are ready to kill to get what you want, what kind of monster are you?

She was clearly disgusted by him, staring at him contemptuously.

 - I do not appreciate you Petyr. Not anymore.  
You repel me.  
Every time I see you it's like I'm living again what Ramsey did to me. The only thing I have for you is hate now. That's all so please, Lord Baelish, do not come near to me anymore. I do not need you anymore. And more than everything do not touch me again. "

Words were cold, tough.

Petyr suddenly wanted to make her suffer for everything.

First rejection, then that she was not even thankful for all he did.

He wanted her to understand what shame and rejection were.

He started, his voice low as usual.

 « You tell me that, sweetling, like if I have never touched you before. »

She should not keep him away from her. He was the only person who really cared for her. The only one who helped her, protected her, learned everything he knew, who wanted his mind entirely.

He never hurt her.  
She thought he was spiteful?  
Sansa Stark never dealt with the real Littlefinger.

 

He had a nasty smile:

" You never refused my contact, though I remember. My gently hand on your cheek, so soft that I touched so many times. You did not reject me when I kissed you, did you? What is happening now Lady Stark? ”

Sansa did not say anything, she just seemed shocked and frustrated, as if she needed to say something that was not coming out. How dare he? How could he talk to her like that?

"Would you like me to touch you again, my lady?"

He was getting closer dangerously.

That was new actually because he never done that before. He always acted as a protector or a paternal figure but not as a man who wanted a woman. Even if he already asked for some gentle kisses, he never asked for more.

 "That's what you would like?"

He was only inches away.

He approached her ear and whispered, Sansa still motionless:

"That I touch you badly? You would love that. Begging me for more, begging me for deliverance. "

He smelt mint.

She was not moving, still surprised.

" I'm sure Sansa Stark secretly dreams of being pushed against a wall and being fucked like that.  
Are you going to moan for a low-born man like me Sansa? "

The slap went off by itself. The room was suddenly silent.

 

Littlefinger stepped back, completely sounded.

Sansa stood there, red with anger, furious and ready to attack again. She finally managed to open her mouth:

 - You’d better leave Lord Baelish. Before I call the guards. You have exceeded limits and if it were not for the good of the North or the Vale, I would have killed you by myself.  
Understand it.  
From now on I do not want to see you anymore. I do not want to hear you anymore. You will never come to me again except during Jon’s councils.

He looked up at her, hurt and angry.  
This isn’t because he wanted her that she must behave like that with him.

He unfortunately knew the feeling and still did not appreciated it much.

I will not live that again.

 - You can’t do that to me Sansa. You won’t.

 - I will do it and I will appreciate every moment far away from you Lord Baelish. A lot.

 - I saved you, if you forget it. I helped you to the North. I taught you everything.

 - Exactly, I'm a slow learner but I learn. You think you know me? I am a woman now, not the little girl you have helped. I'm not afraid of you anymore.

 - Afraid? He said surprised raising an eyebrow.

How could she be afraid of me?

 

 - Yes, afraid. You were never revealing your plans, I was afraid that you would leave me and kill me. Because I never knew what you could do.

 - How could you be afraid of me Sansa, I have protected you! I took you to the Vale safely, the only thing I wanted for you was to feel happy, I bought you jewels, dresses, you had everything you wanted!

 - Protected me? She laughs bitterly, protecting me by pushing my aunt into a hole just right front of me? By making me lie in front of people who had faith in me? By passing Tyrion- the only kind person with me for the murderer of a murder he did not commit?

She seemed more than furious.

 - I did everything for you Sansa. If I am honest, I will even say that you were appreciate it. My gifts for you. My sacrifices for you. All for you.

 - Your sacrifices? Your sacrifices ?! What sacrifices!

She wanted to explode, by what right did he say that?

 - I risked my life getting you out of King's Landing. My life for yours. You will never recognize anything I did for you Sansa?

 - You did not save me. You left me the choice on the best way to die. Because of the tortures of Joffrey or locked up with you, a stranger.

Littlefinger stared at her. He did not believe a word. He could not.

\- You don’t mean that. You were happy.

 - I was rotting from the inside. I never had any confidence in you.

 - This is not true. You enjoyed it. If not, why these smiles? Why these laughs? This cooperation with me?

 - You are supposed to be the best player here Lord Baelish and yet, you obviously do not recognize lies.

She made fun of him, she beat him to his own trap.

It was nothing but lies?

Sansa smiling at him?  
Sansa letting him talk about the game with her.  
Sansa thanking him for saving him.

He was hurt. But he won’t let her see that:

 - I recognize the lies only on my enemies Sansa. But I considered you an ally. An equal.

 - You never considered anyone as your equal. You treat people as pawns. You are not even capable of simple emotions. You are using people.

She spat these words like venom to his attention.

Wow, he felt a pain in his chest, it had been a long time that no one made him feel that.

 - I only lost my plans once in my life, sweetling.  
The day I kissed you. It was not a plan, I wanted it.

His face was changing.

Sansa was indifferent. She was looking at him without understanding. She obviously did not understand.

 - Kissed? She raised an eyebrow, atonished.

 - Yes, kissed. We kissed, Sansa.  
He said with a cold tone.

 - Oh, she seemed to remember, you mean that.

She looked deeply bored, as if for her this event was only an unpleasant memory that she wanted to throw away.

 Petyr's blood was boiling. What a little cunt she was. How dare she humiliate him that way?

 - You seem so little to worry about it, it's curious, yet you did not pushed me away that day Sansa. You did not have to find that so unpleasant.

His tone was contemptuous and angry.

 - I do not worry about it, I did not appreciate it. You kissed me forcibly thinking it was our wish to both of us when it was only yours.

She was hurting his feelings here.

 - You also wanted it.

 - I have never wanted your lips on mine. Never. In fact it was you who kissed me and not the opposite.

 - You should not play a game you could lose Miss Stark.

Petyr was furious. His honor was gone again, he hated her for doing that. To feel like a less than nothing.

Now Sansa was looking at him and simply declaimed:

 " To tell the truth, even Joffrey's kisses seemed more attractive to me. He had the advantage of being a handsome young man, isn’t it, Littlefinger. "

 

He stood there, motionless.  
He felt like a fool and Littlefinger hated fools.

" I doubt that even your whores would enjoy sex with you, actually who could enjoy it?"

Stupid little girl. You should not start that game

Sansa continued :

\- Who would sleep with someone incapable of love? My mother is no longer there to fuel your fantasies. How much do you pay for a whore, tell me ?

 - You do not know what you're talking about.

The young Stark continued, spitting out her harsh words:

\- How much do they take to suck you and let them get fucked by you? 

 - Stop talking! Petyr's voice was low but angry.

Not that Sansa cares because she really seemed to enjoy seeing him suffer.

" Tell me, how much do your whores moan your name? Or are they moaning Littlefinger instead of Petyr? "

 - Will you shut up! He screamed, grabbing his arm so that his chest was facing Sansa's thin waist.

 - Let go of me. Right now! She screamed, upset.

 - No I will not, I'm tired of hearing you blame me. I have never touched any of my whores, do you hear me, Sansa?

His voice normally so low was suddenly strong and threatening.

\- Who cares? You are incapable of any feelings, except for my mother you have never loved you. What’s wrong with you? You are a monster. A traitor. You are the only reason of the game of thrones. You are the only reason of all my misery.

She was still in his arms and as she tried to leave the contact, she could not because he was squeezing her tightly. They have never been that close.

He stare at her, still keeping her in his arms and said:

“ You want to talk like a woman Sansa? Alright. Then look at me.”

She did not wanted to.

" I said look at me! » His eyes were not smiling at all. His gaze was empty.

She finally looked up at him.

" Fine, good girl. Now, excuse yourself for what you said. "

 - I will not apologize to you. Ever. I am a Stark, who are you? She says it coldly.

" Apologize. “  
He was definitely mad at her.

“ Why would I do that? You are no one to me. You disgust me. ”

He was losing control.

“ Disgust? Is really what I inspire you? I think that you loved when my lips were against yours. I can feel that you wanted more Sansa. »

And by looking at him, for the first time of her life what Sansa saw in the eyes of Petyr Baelish was desire.

Desire for her.

"Tell me you love me Sansa. Tell it. You want me. " He ordered.

she was destabilised. But still she said:

" I do not love you, Lord Baelish. You drew me pain, that's all. You are evil, I have never desired you, you forced me too! “

She finally succeed to push him back from her, here she saw him differently.

Because she never saw him with so little control before. His tunic was unbuttoned revealing the beginning of his chest. His hair was messy, and his eyes seemed full of desire.  
Her impassive face was replaced by frustration and rage now.

" It's wrong Sansa, I know it's wrong. You did not fight when I kissed you, you felt something!  
Kiss me Sansa, just once, a real kiss. I want to feel your tongue in my mouth just one time. "

" What don’t you understand I don’t want you I- "

Petyr pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips against hers.  
He deepened the kiss by sucking her lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth, making her bend.  
He was not gentle, he was fighting for power.  
He tasted mint and wine.  
Still, he was not satisfied, he wanted more and she tried to break the contact, to struggle, but he was stronger.

“ I have waited that moment since the first time I saw you at the tournament ” He moaned in her mouth.

« God, Sansa- » he whispered.

But after a few seconds she finally managed to pull him away and she throws him a slap that sounded throughout the room.

" What have you done! How dare you?! " she screamed

 - I..-

 - Are you insane? I prevented you from touching me and I did not want your contact, I DO NOT LOVE YOU!

The realisation of these words came suddenly to Petyr.

She does not love you.

She will never love you.

His mask was completely gone now.  
We only could see the man, there were no more lies. No more manipulations.

The silence was huge and uncomfortable so he said still angry:

« As a man who don’t have any feelings and just secrets to keep, I have my dick hard for you right now Sansa, as a proof of my desire. I have never lost control with anyone except you, will you still think I’m unable to desire and love someone? »

Suddenly, his voice was begging and he couldn’t control his words:

« Why don’t you love me? » He clenched his fists helplessly. He looked down. He was powerless to the situation which never happened since a long time. 

«  You are just like her, you will never see everything I have done for you. »

Sansa was voiceless, she was front of Petyr and it was disturbing. The man without any weakness actually had one, and it was her.

The most dangerous man in Westeros was losing his plans and masks in front of her and for the first time since a long time ago, she did not know what to do.

Because she was like him years ago. Because the boy she hoped that he will love her was actually an asshole without any sympathy. She believed in the sweet songs and she wanted a handsome knight to saved her. She suffered as hell too.

But she did not want a knight anymore and the songs were over. So she did not know what to do except listening him.

« I have loved you more than anyone. Do you hear me? More than anyone. Because you are not your mother, you’re as beautiful but you are cleverest.»

Sansa stared at him.

« You wanted the truth? Here it is sweetling. You are the only person I can say I don’t know what I want from her. Sometimes I only saw you as a piece in the game of thrones, a piece in my plan, the key to the North. You were a pawn. But i don’t think so anymore. Sometimes I see you and I want to protect you because as I already told you- in a better world you might have been my child. You might have been the daughter I have never had wit Cat. And sometimes I see you and you remind me so much of your mother because you are so beautiful, more than she ever was, and I want to kiss you. So I don’t know what I exactly feel for you Sansa but I know how strong it is and i know that it is going to be stronger with time. Then I can’t accept the fact that you reject me. I won’t ever accept it, I want you for myself, I want your heart and your mind, sweetling, entirely. »

He had spoken his words hesitantly, his voice was breaking.

She was totally destabilized.  
She stared at him helplessly.

" Why are you not laughing at me now? Go ahead Sansa. You never saw me weak. Enjoy it. You thought I did not have emotions? "

She did not know what to say, it was so new to see Littlefinger defenseless.

" I do not know what to say Lord Baelish, you should have told me that earlier. "

«  I think I should have, indeed Sansa. » He said, sadly.

Then,  
They stayed like this for a long time.  
Without saying anything.

After a while Petyr finally buttoned up his tunic correctly and he ran a hand through his hair to make them look normal. No more tears. Petyr regained consciousness. His face was still as usual, without any emotions.

Finally he stood up and said:

« You don’t need to say anything sweetling. I am leaving. I guess I have drink more than I should, alcohol makes you a fool as you can see. I apologize, I was not and I still am not in my usual state. I will see you tomorrow my lady. »

He comes closer, gently and kissed her hand.

«  goodnight my lady » He smiled and walk to the door until he disappeared.

 

Sansa never knew what to think with that man. He acted like someone who wanted power and played with her but after all he said he cares for her and that he wants her?

But her true question was if he meant what he said. Did he loved her? She doesn’t think it was love. It was something else. It was about power and desire. It was about winning and protection.  
It was complicated.  
She did not now what to think about it, maybe she did not hating him after all.

Because at the end, Sansa realized that maybe it was hurting to say it, but eventually, she could love him?

After all, everybody knows that life isn’t a sweet song and that no one is either all black or all white.


End file.
